Hero Girls League Wiki
Welcome to the Hero Girls League Wiki Hero Girls League: Android RPG. Describe your topic Talent detail Its important to read detailed description of each talent of your heroes in Evolve. Example 1: Zephiane / MorAiriphis - Talent - Poison Sting: Normal attack has chance to poison enemy. Then use a Poison Gem on this hero. Example 2: Chreirera / Iyne - Talent - IceBlade: Normal attack has chance to freeze the enemy. Then use a Freeze Gem on this hero Example 3: Cirilha - Talent – Frighten: Increase dealt DMG to all enemies by 25%; She is a Healer from Combine Machine, but this power is very offensive Wiki Bonus and Champion Tower Some heroes and their evolutions guarantee bonus for the team as soon as you complete the group. You do not have to use these heroes on the team or Bonding to have the bonus; And you can also use these heroes for Awaken from other heroes, no problem losing the bonus. To evolve the Heroes and complete the Wiki faster, a suggestion is to use the Heroes Reborn, this is because it returns to lvl 1 and returns the used items, but does not return to the initial evolution. Keep in mind that to evolve the characters you will need enough Elemental Stones, they do not come back when you use Reborn; Even though the Reborn is worth it, because joining all the items of Lv Up and Overstep to characters that you will not use much, it is a high expense of STA; Personally I usually use Reborn in Heroes of the Assist or Blast type; I preserve Guard / Strike types with level 30/40/50/60 to use them in the Champion tower. Champion Tower Shop items are great, worth raising to other levels of the tower, even if the reward of the final treasure is the same types of equipment; To climb easier, the strategy I suggest is to keep 2 Blast and 1 Assist from your main team that will accumulate the Skill Damage from one battle to another. The other 3 characters you can go by trading Guard / Strike heroes that you Lvl Up to Wiki, they will eventually die, but you preserve your best Guard / Strike to the last levels of the Champion Tower; Team Formation You can have 3 different formations, you can put different heroes and equipment or vary with the same heroes, because if you use something in one team, you can not use it as a resource for other improvements. So for the same team you may prefer to organize in different ways, for example: Team 1 with: 1 Blast + 1 Assist + 1 Guard + 2 Strike - Backup 1 Blast; It is a balanced team, good for most Adventure, Endless Trial, ... Team 2 with: 2 Blast + 1 Guard + 2 Strike - Backup 1 Assist; It's a more purely offensive team, for Mutant Landed and Myth Monster, you need to deal as much damage in the least amount of time as possible, and it does not matter if any hero dies. Team 3 with: 1 Blast + 1 Assist + 1 Guard + 1 Strike + 1 empty space - Backup 1 Blast; In this case you replace the empty space with one of your Friends heroes, which is usually used for Adventures BOSS, so you focus on better equipment in other heroes. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse